The Sound of Silence
by scribeninja
Summary: Imagine that you've lived your whole life without the ability to hear. Music, the voices of your family, or of the one you love. Scary, isn't it? AH/OOC  Multi-chapter  M for language
1. Chapter 1

**The Sound of Silence**

You know when you have that day where you wake up pissed off at the world, then you stub your toe getting into the shower, then you find that there's no milk in the fridge, and when you pick up your mail and it's all bills? That was my morning, and it was sure to get worse because I had a ton of errands to run before work.

Being a college graduate with a teaching degree you can't use because of a hiring freeze is like waiting in a crack. I had to work as a bartender to make ends meet between short substitute teaching jobs, and was forced to let my messy best friend Pam move in with me so I didn't have to move back home.

Shreveport wasn't so bad. It was big enough and busy enough that I didn't feel like I was stuck in the past like I did living in my hometown, Bon Temps. My Gran still lived there, and I visited as often as I could, but mostly left my brother to check in on her when he could.

Before I left the house, I pulled out my computer and went to my online banking site to take care of my half of the bills. I left a note for Pam, who was still sleeping, letting her know where I was going and when I would be back. The envelopes with the paid bills went into the desk drawer, and then I was out the door.

First stop was the dry cleaners to get Pam's one designer dress that she had to have dry cleaned, even if she only wore it for a couple of hours. That was quick and easy, even though the employee was talking on her cell phone the entire time I was there.

Next stop was the high school to pick up my check from my last sub job. It wasn't much money, but every little bit helped. The secretary was a snippy older woman, and she acted like she was doing me a life service by pulling my check out of a pile and handing it over. Bitch. After that I headed to the local bookstore to find the next one on my reading list since I'd finished the previous one the night before.

That was when my day got better. As soon as I walked in the door I saw this handsome, young (my age) employee stocking books. He looked up and saw me just as I came through the door, and he smiled before getting back to his job. That smile was the piece of human kindness I'd been sorely missing all day, and it instantly lifted my spirits.

It was with a slight spring in my step that I went off in search of the book, only when I got to the right section, I found that the particular book I needed wasn't stocked. I groaned in frustration, and when I turned to look for an employee I saw the smiling guy had just opened a new box and was stocking books just up the aisle. Since he didn't seem like a self-absorbed bitch, I figured he was the right employee to ask.

I walked towards him, and said softly, "Excuse me?"

He didn't answer.

I cleared my throat, and spoke a little louder, "Excuse me, sir, I need a little help."

No answer. Not even an acknowledgement that he'd heard me. He just kept pulling books from the box, and putting them on the shelf.

Okay then, maybe human kindness just wasn't in the stars today. I tried once more to get his attention, and then I just snapped. I tapped on his shoulder, and he turned and smiled down at me from his great height, with his beautiful eyes, and … No, nope … I was pissed off.

"You have some nerve," I said, holding my finger out in front of my face like I was scolding a child. "I've had it with rude people today! What does a girl, no, a human being have to do to get treated like they're not ruining your day just for existing?"

The extremely confused look on his face should have been enough to get me to stop, but I just couldn't. I was talking fast, and gesturing wildly, and his confused look got worse and worse. He was even staring right at my lips instead of into my eyes like a normal person, which pissed me off as well, so I finally just took a deep breath before I got _really_ dramatic and slapped the poor guy.

"I just needed to know if you had this one book in stock, but it's obviously too much to ask, so I'll just go somewhere else," I snipped, and walked past him.

He didn't say a word, but two seconds later I felt someone tapping on my shoulder and turned around to see the man looking frantic and making motions for me to hold on a second. He dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a little steno notepad and pencil, scribbled something down for a minute then handed it to me.

My stomach jumped into my throat when I read what was written there.

_I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you. I'm deaf, but I read lips. I can help. My name is Eric._

"Oh," I said, and that was about all I could say.

* * *

**A/N: **I haven't tried the whole posting as I go thing in a while, but I'm going to give it a go again. I hope you'll all stick with me and let me know what you think. And if you have any insight regarding deaf/mute people, please don't hesitate to share. My PM's are always open :) This is unbeta'd, but big, huge thanks to my beta FarDareisMai2 for the awesome brainstorming, and also to Lubadub for her info and research skills regarding teachers. And to ChanelAddict, MissusT, and makesmyheadspin for encouraging me!


	2. A Day in the Life

**Chapter Two - A Day in the Life**

He gently took the notepad back from me, turned the page over, and then wrote again. He handed it back with a small, sheepish smile.

_Could you repeat the name of the book you need?_

"Yeah, it's Still Life With Woodpecker, by Tom Robbins," I said, mesmerized by the way he watched my lips move. Could he really tell what words I was saying just by watching my lips?

He smiled, nodded, and gestured for me to wait, then took off towards the back. I could see his head over the shelves, and watched him enter a door, then a few minutes later he came back out holding the right book.

"Thank you," I said as he handed it to me, but I had my head down and realized that he didn't see my lips, so I looked at him and repeated myself.

Again, he smiled and inclined his head. He pulled out his pad again and wrote, then handed it to me.

_May I help you with anything else?_

I shook my head as I handed it back with a smile, thanked him once more, apologized profusely for my mistake, which he simply waved off with a 'happens all the time' shrug. I paid for my book and high-tailed it to my car, where I proceeded to bang my head against the steering wheel while calling myself stupid. I couldn't believe I'd actually just made that big an ass of myself, and my only thoughts were of crawling into a deep hole and never coming out again.

Unfortunately, I had to get going to my next errand. I stopped at the grocery store to pick up some essentials, then went back to the apartment to wake Pam up. She just didn't get the concept of waking up before two in the afternoon.

"Pam!" I yelled as I walked into her room. "Come on, it's almost two, and you said you'd help me pick out an outfit for work tonight."

"Ugh, go away," she groaned, so I threw open her drapes.

"Dammit, Sookie!"

"Get up! Go take a shower, then you need to pay your half of the bills. The last of them came in this morning. Your dress is hanging in the hall closet. I'll make us some lunch."

"Okay, mom."

"Shut up and get out of bed," I hollered as I left her room.

I went out to the kitchen to unpack the groceries, and started to whip up some lunch. With our hours at the bar, me bartending, Pam waitressing, we usually just ate a big lunch, then a late, late, late supper. I cooked lunch, Pam bought supper if her tips were good.

"Whatcha making?" Pam asked, chipper as could be after a long, hot shower.

"I'm using up those chicken breasts. I made them really thin, breaded them, and we'll have a salad with it, which is in the fridge if you want some."

I was the cook out of the two of us. Pam was the kind of person that managed to burn microwave popcorn everytime she made it. She went to the fridge and pulled the salad out to fix herself a bowl while I finished the chicken.

"So what do you want to wear tonight?" she asked.

"Bill's coming by the bar and staying over, so something sexy, but not slutty."

Bill was my boyfriend of almost three months. He was just a bit taller than me, with cool, dark eyes, and dark, medium-length hair. He worked as an accountant, and we met in the bar when he went out with some of his accountant buddies. Bill had clearly been out of his element, and ended up spending the entire time sitting at the bar talking to me. He had the charm of a true Southern Gentleman, and by the time his friends were ready to leave I had a date to meet him for coffee the next week.

The coffee date went very well, so we exchanged numbers and started really dating. We went to the movies a few times, and out to dinner as often as my job allowed. I'd even introduced him to my grandmother, who quickly fell in love with him. It wasn't love for me, yet. It was good though, very good.

"What, Bill doesn't like slutty?"

"Bill likes slutty, he just doesn't like slutty when a thousand other guys get to see it before him."

Pam rolled her eyes and took a bite of her salad. I pulled the chicken out of the pan and plated it, then squeezed a tiny bit of fresh lemon juice over it.

"Am I going to have to put on my ipod just to go to sleep again?"

"Oh shut up, we're not that loud, the walls are just thin," I said, blushing. Bill and I hadn't been having sex for very long, but he was definitely what Pam and I called a "sprinter." The sex never lasted long, but he always got me off, and within twenty minutes he was ready to go again. Instead of having sex for an hour, we'd have sex three times in about an hour and a half. It sort of made up for him not lasting long because I was getting off three times instead of one very drawn out and built-up time.

"No, you're just loud. Are you overcompensating?"

"No, I'm not. He gets the job done. I don't want to talk about this with you, you'll just end up insulting him."

"I can't help that you're with a humorless twit."

"He's not humorless, you just don't get his sense of humor."

"Whatever you say, Sook."

I changed the subject back to my outfit, and by the time we finished lunch Pam had helped me figure out what to wear. I swear she had a photographic memory set to taking pictures of clothes only. She could perfectly recall every item I had in my closet. We shared a lot of clothes, but there were some things she wouldn't let me wear because she swore my chest stretched the fabric.

We headed to work a few hours later. We worked in a bar called Hell's Belles. It had a fully female staff, with the exception of the bouncers. The woman who owned it, Thalia, was an ex-Marine, and tough as nails, but very fair with her employees. She made a bar that was popular, not only because of the staff, but because we had live music two nights a week, and managed to book some really killer bands. Pam had been working there for a year before I started, and Thalia hired me because I'd bar-tended my way through college, and, in her words had, "the rack for it."

Since it was a Friday, the bar was really busy. We had a band playing called Lounge Flies, who were an alt rock band. They were good, despite their weird name. The locals loved them, and kept bugging Thalia about booking them, so we finally did. With the turnout we got, I was sure they'd be playing here again.

I made bank in tips, so by the time we were closing up I was in a really good mood, and when the hot bass player came over and asked for a beer I was open to flirting with him.

"Great show tonight," I said as I set the beer down in front of him.

"Thanks," he smiled, then held out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Alcide."

"Sookie."

He had big hands, long fingers, and a firm grip. He also had good eye contact, the kind that gave me goosebumps. That could have been because his eyes were the prettiest green I'd ever seen. He had dark, wavy hair, and days old stubble on his cheeks.

"You like working here?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's not so bad. I have a teaching degree, but there's a hiring freeze right now, so I work here."

"My sister is a teacher," he said, his eyes lighting up.

"No kidding? She from around here?"

"Naw, she's over in Mississippi. She had a hard time finding a job too, so while she waited she got special education certified. Lots of jobs in that area."

"I thought about that, but I always kind of felt like it was something a person should be passionate about, not get into just because they can't find a job."

"You become passionate, believe me. Janice, my sister, she made me help her with the audio equipment for a play her school did, and I saw her working with one of the kids who was autistic. I swear she loves that kid like her own. When you become the person who helps kids learn, especially the ones that have a little trouble learning the way the school thinks they should, you just become passionate about it. You're the key."

"That's a good way to look at it."

"You should consider it," he said, then one of his bandmates called his name. "I think they're all packed up. Listen, I know this is kinda spur-of-the-moment, but would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?"

My heart started beating faster, and I smiled, but as much as I wanted to say yes, I did have a boyfriend that I very much liked.

"I have a boyfriend," I said apologetically, and was happy that he didn't take it badly.

"That doesn't surprise me. Can't blame a guy for trying," he smiled. "Thanks for the beer, Sookie. Maybe by the time we play here again you won't have that boyfriend of yours."

He winked at me, then headed to the back exit. Almost immediately, Bill was taking his place.

"Hi sweetie," I said, and began to lean forward for a kiss, but then I noticed his frown. "What's wrong?"

"Who was that guy?"

"His name is Alcide. He played in the band that was here tonight."

"Why was he hitting on you?"

"How do you even know that?" I asked. I hadn't had the pleasure of seeing Bill jealous yet, and I wasn't sure how I felt about it.

"I heard him ask you out."

"Then you also heard me tell him that I have a boyfriend. I'm with you Bill, I don't want anyone else."

He sighed, and kind of deflated, then looked up at me with much softer eyes.

"I'm sorry. That was just the first time I had to witness you getting hit on by a guy that wasn't drunk. It kinda threw me for a loop. Forgive me?"

I nodded and leaned forward again, this time getting the kiss I wanted.

"I'll be about twenty more minutes. Want a beer while you wait?"

"Actually just a water would be good, please."

Bill sat and talked to me while I cleaned up and restocked the bar, and then Pam came over when she'd finished up. There really was no love lost between Pam and Bill. They simply didn't like each other.

"Evening Billy boy," Pam said.

"Pam," he responded.

"Is he coming with us to eat?" Pam asked me.

"You know, he's sitting right there, maybe you could ask him."

"That's okay," she said, still staring at me.

"Yes Pam, I'll be tagging along, though I'll be driving my own car, so you won't have to be in the same area as me for long."

She only spared him a glance one would give an annoying fly before speaking to me again.

"Actually, I think I'm going to give a friend a call tonight. Mind if I take the car?"

In Pam speak that meant she was going to have a night with her fuck buddy, and that I shouldn't expect her home until the next afternoon.

"That's fine," I said, and handed her the car keys. "Please don't be late tomorrow."

"I won't be," she said, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and left.

"If she gets any colder towards me I'll freeze to death from sheer proximity."

I offered him a sympathetic look, and kissed him again.

"I know she can be a bitch, but I appreciate you not fighting with her. I do have to live with her."

"Oh well, at least we have the apartment to ourselves tonight."

"Yes. Yes, we do," I grinned. "Let's get going then. I'm starving in more ways than one."

"Then let's get you fed so we can take care of the other."

"Let me just take my rags to the back, and I'll be good to go."

I gathered my dirty towels, and took them back to throw them in the laundry bag. After washing my hands and double-checking my bar stock, we left hand in hand. All thoughts of my earlier embarrassment, my teaching woes, and being hit on were far away.

* * *

**A/N: **

Thank you all so much for the overwhelming response to the first chapter. I've had a hectic week so it took me a while to get this one done, but now that I actually have a plotline I'm hoping to get them out faster.

Yes, Bill is actually a good guy in this story, but that doesn't mean he's right for Sookie. We'll definitely see more Eric next time. I just wanted everyone to get a feel for Sookie so I hope I accomplished that :)


	3. Lessons

**Chapter Three - Lessons  
**

It took me two weeks of thinking on it to decide to give special education a try, and I wanted to start by learning American Sign Language. I signed up for a class and went, and in doing so learned that it was going to be a hell of a lot harder than I thought.

I'd decided on ASL after my encounter in the book store, since I couldn't stop thinking about it. I found myself trying to imagine what it would be like if I couldn't hear. What if I'd never been able to hear music? My favorite bands had gotten me through my angsty teen years. What if I'd never been able to hear my Gran's soothing voice? And all I really had of my parents were the memories of their faces and voices.

I even stood in front of my bathroom mirror and tried to see what it was like reading lips. Of course I knew what I was saying since it was me saying it, so I took to randomly staring at people who were talking, trying to see if I could do it. Mostly, I just made myself look like a weirdo for staring.

After attending one class I knew I was going to need some help. That's what brought me back to the bookstore, hoping that Eric would be there, and willing to assist me. I took one last deep breath and headed in. There was a older lady at the front setting up a display, so I went up to her.

"Hi, I was wondering if Eric was working today."

"Yes, he's stocking in the children's section right now, I believe," she told me, holding a kind smile on her face.

"Thank you," I said, and then headed off to the back of the store, where the brightly painted children's section was.

I had to look around for a minute, but I finally found Eric on his knees in a corner, an open box of books in front of him. He looked just like I remembered. Not that I'd expected him to have changed or anything. I suddenly realized that I wasn't sure how to get his attention. I couldn't speak, and I thought it would be rude to try and just get in his line of sight. Ultimately I settled for a tap on the shoulder, which worked just like it would with someone who could hear.

He turned his head and smiled when he saw me. He stood up to his full height, towering over me in the process, and pulled out his paper. I laughed when he showed me what he wrote.

_Thanks for not yelling at me this time._

"You're welcome," I said, recalling the embarrassing encounter. Still, I was glad he remembered me.

_Do you need some help finding something?_

"No, I actually came to see you. I was wondering if you could help me," I said, enunciating my words properly in the hopes that it would help him out. He didn't write this time, but gestured for me to continue with his hands. "I'm a teacher, and I'm trying to become special education certified. I just started a class to learn American Sign Language, and I was hoping you would be willing to help me learn."

Eric didn't respond right away. He just kept staring at me, a curious expression on his face. At first I wondered if I'd spoken too fast, or if he wanted me to repeat myself, but he didn't make any gestures. He just stared, like he was trying to figure out my motives. I felt like I was under a microscope. After probably a full minute, he wrote on his pad and showed me.

_I've never taught anyone before, but I think I can help. Can we meet at a library?_

"Yes," I said, relief flooding me. I told him the name of the one I used, and he seemed to know it. We set a date and time, and then I told him goodbye, but he stopped me and wrote again.

_What's your name?_

"Sookie Stackhouse," I said, and smiled at the strange look on his face. I gestured to his paper, and he handed me his pencil. I wrote my name out for him, and the look turned into a goofy smile.

_You have a unique name. I like it._

"Thank you," I laughed. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

He nodded and gave a small wave, then got back to work.

That night Bill came over, and I told him about Eric, how we met, and how he was going to help me.

"You really yelled at him?" he asked.

"Shut up," I said, burying my face into a pillow.

"How embarrassing for you."

"I know," I said, groaning into the soft fabric before lifting my head again. "I'm surprised he even agreed to help me."

"I'm not. He's young, right?"

"My age, I think."

Bill was about three years older than me.

"And you're a beautiful, kind woman. It doesn't surprise me at all."

"We'll see what he thinks after he realizes how hopeless I am. I didn't think it would be so hard."

"You'll be fine, Sookie," he said, but I got the feeling that he was only placating me. Like he was tired of my whining. I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt since he'd had a long day.

"Let's just go to sleep. I've got class in the morning."

Bill accepted without question, and soon enough we were spooning, and then I was asleep. He was gone when I woke up in the morning since he had to be at work early, but I was used to that. I got up, showered, ate a power bar, then headed to class.

The professor's name was Niall Brigant, and according to him we were all at about the same skill level. Well, except for one girl who was fluent in French, so she had one up on the rest of us since ASL is based on French word order. I felt a little better knowing that I wasn't alone in finding it hard, and even better to know that I had Eric to help me.

The next morning I was at the library about fifteen minutes before the time I'd set up with Eric. I was hoping to catch him out front so I wouldn't have to search for him inside. He showed up about ten minutes after me, and alerted me to his presence by sitting next to me on the bench where I was waiting. I was startled at first, cause he's a big guy, but then I saw that it was him, and his smile, so I relaxed.

"You scared me," I laughed.

He gave an apologetic smile, then gestured to the building. I nodded, and we headed in together. Eric motioned for me to follow him, then led me to one of the privacy rooms that most college kids used to have group cram sessions. They each had a table and chairs in them, and a door with a small window in it.

I sat down in one chair, and Eric took the one across from me. He had a messenger bag with him, and pulled out a dry erase board and marker, then wrote on it.

_Saves paper._

"Very environmental of you," I said, and he smiled, then erased his board and wrote again. I wasn't quite used to him staring at my lips while I spoke yet, but it was becoming more normal to me.

_May I see your course materials?_

I nodded and dug into my own back to pull it all out. He took a few moments to look over it before writing something down again.

_I know your teacher. He's a good guy._

"Oh, well, to me he's the person who keeps telling me I'm doing it wrong."

Eric laughed then, and it was the first time I'd heard something like that from him. For some reason, it surprised me, like I expected him to not be able to vocalize. Laughing, however, was instinct, and his was beautiful. It dazed me for a moment, so he had to tap the table to get me to see that he'd written something else.

_We can start small by going through the alphabet. I'll make sure you're getting the finger positioning right._

And that was that. He started going through it with me, stopping every once in a while to reach over and rearrange my fingers slightly, then we'd repeat the signs over and over. We ended up letting two hours go by before Eric realized he had to be at work soon. I had to get going to meet Bill for lunch, so we packed up our stuff.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Eric. It's helped a lot," I said to him as we stood in front of the library before parting ways. He wrote on his board again. I couldn't wait until I knew enough to eliminate him having to write everything down.

_You're welcome. Same time on Friday?_

"Sounds good," I said with a nod, then he surprised me by giving me a very quick hug. It was like his way of saying bye.

I watched him walk to the parking lot, but it was the one on the other side of the building from where I parked, so I didn't get to see what kind of car he drove. Instead, I headed to mine and drove to the restaurant I was supposed to meet Bill at.

"Sorry I'm late honey, we lost track of time," I said as I sat down across from Bill in the booth.

"It's only ten minutes, don't worry about it. How did it go?"

"Really well," I smiled, and looked over the menu in front of me. "He's very patient with me, and really nice."

"I'm glad," he said. "I waited for you to order so we don't get our food separately."

"Thank you."

Bill could be very considerate, and I liked that about him. My first boyfriend, Stan, wasn't like that all the time. He was actually a bit socially retarded. Very, very book smart, but you put him in a situation where he had to deal with others in public and it was just an embarrassment waiting to happen. A waitress came up and took both our orders and menus, then flitted off again.

"Want me to come over tomorrow night?" Bill asked after we got our drinks.

"I have class the day after, it's probably not a good idea."

He frowned, but didn't argue, and I was thankful. Bill's marathon-style sex was just not conducive to me getting up early. Plus I didn't want to hear Pam bitch, and I knew she'd be there because she was on her period and therefore couldn't stay with her fuckbuddy.

"The guys want to go out to the bar tonight."

"Are you going with them? You can keep me company since it'll be slow."

"Will I be invited back to your place after?" he asked with a smirk that was meant to be cheeky, but his comment just rubbed me wrong.

"If I said no would you still come see me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He realized his mistake, and reached across the table to hold my hand.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I was planning on going anyway. I was just trying to be funny."

"You missed the mark a little there, Bill."

"I see that now. You know I don't always have to come over, right? I like to just spend time with you."

"When have you ever come over and had us end up just cuddling? Sometimes I feel like a booty call more than a girlfriend, and that's not me being clingy, that's just how I feel."

"I don't mean for you to feel that way. Why don't I come to the bar tonight and just the bar?"

I could see the sincerity in his eyes, and that he really was sorry, so I nodded in response.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," I smiled.

That really was the beginning of the end for Bill and I.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hello again! Thank you all so much for reading this story! I'm having a blast writing it! **  
**


	4. Friends

**Chapter Four - Friends  
**

It only took three more weeks for my relationship with Bill to completely fall apart. We really just weren't spending enough time together to suit either of us. If I wasn't working at the bar, I was studying, and in the mornings I had class or a meeting with Eric, so I didn't really like Bill staying overnight anymore. It was a lot of little things, and it became too much, with not enough to really fight for. We weren't in love, so there was really no point in staying together.

And that was really that. I took a ziploc bag of his things to the bar, and he came and picked them up. It was amicable, and we decided to remain friends. Pam was pleased as punch, of course, and immediately started trying to hook me up with random hot guys at the bar. Sadly, I just didn't have the time for guys, not even random hookups.

My lessons with Eric were going great, and he and I had actually become friends. We started meeting for coffee before heading to the library. I learned a lot about him there. His dad bailed when he was just a toddler, and his mom raised him until he was seven, when she died of a stroke. His aunt, Thalia, raised him after that. He said that she learned ASL for him, and loved him like he was her own. He had only just moved out of her house and into his own apartment a year ago. I also found out that we were indeed the same age, born just a few months apart. He'd had his birthday just before we met, and mine was coming up.

When Eric gave me his phone number, we clicked even more. It was like lifting the floodgates on the lines of communication with that, and instant messaging. We started texting all the time, and when that happened it was so easy to forget that he was different in any way. He would ask how my classes were going, and double check what time we were supposed to meet at the library, or for coffee.

So when the odd night came up when Pam and I both didn't have to work and wanted to go out, I texted Eric and invited him to come along. He was always telling me via text that he was just hanging out at home by himself, and I really wanted him to have some more fun.

~o0o~

I was thrilled when Sookie invited me to go out with her and her roommate. Not only because I was lonely and didn't do things like that much, but because I really loved spending time with her. I almost wanted to tell her she was awful at signing just so we could have more sessions a week. It was kind of funny, considering how our first time meeting went. I'll never forget the look on her face when she tapped on my shoulder and started yelling at me. Of course, I couldn't hear that she was yelling, but you spend enough time in silence, observing others, and you know when a person is pissed off and yelling.

She had been talking so fast that it was hard to read her lips, but when she finally slowed down enough for me to understand her, I got what had happened. It wasn't the first time a customer had thought I was ignoring them, but it was the first time one had completely told me off for it. So yeah, it was a little satisfying to see the look on her face after I explained that I was deaf, but mostly it was amusing.

Sookie is... well, she's a beautiful woman. She has big, blue eyes, long blonde hair, and a body to die for. It's safe to say that I was physically attracted to her instantly, but until she came into the book store that second time, I wasn't sure I'd ever get to meet her again, so it wasn't really significant. But she did come in again, and that was ultimately why I agreed to teach her ASL. I was a man with a crush.

Spending those couple of hours with her every few days just wasn't enough for me, so I ended up giving her my phone number and we started texting and meeting for coffee. I knew she had a boyfriend, but after only a couple of weeks she told me that they had broken up. If I wasn't one hundred percent positive that Sookie only saw me as I friend, I might have asked her out. Well, that's a lie. I wouldn't have, because I wouldn't know the first thing about asking a girl out.

It's not that I'm some twenty-four year old virgin that still wears footie pajamas to bed. I'd had sex … once. It was in high school, and I found out after that the girl didn't like me at all, and just wanted to do it for some kind of fucked up bragging rights. Needless to say, it kind of put me off sex. I thought I might try to find a girlfriend or start dating after I got my own apartment, but I came to find out that not many girls were keen on dating a guy who couldn't communicate with them easily. I just gave up before I really tried.

That was another thing I liked about Sookie. She fell so effortlessly into communicating with me and adapting to it, which was really a first for me. I didn't really want to lose her friendship, so I didn't rock the boat. She was a friend, and I would settle for that for now. Hopefully, when the timing was right, something more could or would happen. Until then, I would wait.

I was supposed to meet Sookie at her apartment, then leave with them to go to dinner, then a bar. She texted me her address, and I left a bit early just in case I couldn't find it. Luckily I was able to, but that meant I was still a bit early, and I was meeting two women, and women are hardly on time, so that meant I had to wait on them.

Sookie answered the door with her hair in a towel. She was fully dressed, and looked otherwise ready to go, but her hair wasn't done yet.

"Hi," she said, and signed, causing me to smile. I'd told her to try using signs more in her daily speech. I signed back, and she invited me in. She gestured for me to sit on the couch and asked if I wanted anything to drink. I shook my head, and she said she'd be right back. That was when I met Pam.

~o0o~

After I left Eric sitting on the couch, I headed back to the bathroom to finish up my hair. Before I could do anything with it I heard Pam walk out of her room and up the hall. I didn't want her to meet Eric without me, so I went after her and found her and Eric standing in front of each other. He looked nervous and intimidated.

"Sorry, Eric," I said to him. "This is Pam, my friend and roommate. Pam, this is Eric."

Eric gave her a little wave, but Pam just stared him down until I nudged her in the side.

"You can read lips, right?" she asked him, and he nodded. "Does my outfit look too slutty to you?"

"Pam!"

"What? I just want to know."

We both watched as Eric pulled out his little pad of paper and wrote on it before handing it over.

_Isn't that what you're going for?_

I busted up laughing, and passed him the paper back while Pam just smirked.

"I like you," she said. "Please excuse us while we finish getting ready."

I offered Eric a reassuring smile as Pam dragged me back to the bathroom again.

"Why didn't you tell me deaf boy is a fucking hottie?"

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't see it. He's hot, Sookie. Are you not interested? Cause you technically have dibs, but if you're passing..."

"Oh get real, you're probably not even his type. He practically just called you a slut!"

She raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow at me.

"Do I detect jealousy? You like him, don't you?"

"No, Pam, I really don't. I mean, not in that way. I don't know ... I mean, I see what you mean about his looks, he is ... hot. We just click as friends, that's all."

"Which means you'd probably click well naked too..."

"No. Just ... no."

"Can I take that to mean you're officially passing?"

"Yes, I'm officially passing."

"Okay then, deaf boy is getting some tonight."

"Don't call him that," I said, suddenly annoyed with her.

"Okay, okay... I'm going to go entertain our guest while you finish your hair."

I suddenly had the childish urge to stick my tongue out at her retreating form, so I did, then finished fixing my hair like the adult that I was. Only I did it quickly...

Pam drove us to the bar, and I was practically turned around in the front seat the whole way just so I could talk to Eric. When we got there, Pam put her arm through Eric's and walked with him, effectively making me feel like a third wheel. But that was the great thing about Eric, he was one of the most considerate people I knew.

We weren't halfway through the parking lot when Eric stopped and put his free arm around my shoulders and gave me a squeeze. No matter what happened between him and Pam, we'd still be friends, and I was fine with that.

* * *

**A/N:**

I know this one was on the short side, but I wanted to get something out to you and it felt like a complete chapter to me. Had a very busy weekend, hence the lack of review replies, and the site is being a d-bag right now. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed, and you can thank ChanelAddict85 for the Eric POV being written :)**  
**


	5. Boundaries

**Chapter Five - Boundaries  
**

I was the designated driver for the night since I wasn't huge into social drinking, so Pam and Eric both got beers while I got a coke, then we found a booth to sit in while we waited on a couple more people to show up. Pam flirted mercilessly with Eric, and to my surprise, he flirted right back. I hadn't pegged him for the kind of guy that would go for someone like Pam, but if that was what made him happy, then more power to him. I only hoped that it wouldn't go bad and ruin any friendships.

When Pam got up to use the bathroom, I noticed that Eric was tapping his had to the beat of the music. It almost startled me, so I got his attention and asked him how he knew the beat of the song. As soon as I asked the answer hit me, and I felt dumb. The bass sent vibrations through the floor, and he could feel it.

To answer me, he got up and came around to sit next to me. He used his foot to tap the top of mine to tell me to keep them planted on the floor, then he placed his hand on top on mine on the table and began patting it with the beat he felt. I focused on the vibrations in my feet, and even though it was faint to me, it was still there. I assumed it would seem much stronger to him since he didn't have his hearing.

"What are you two doing?" Pam asked when she got back near the end of the song.

"Eric is showing me how he hears music," I said with a big smile at him. I loved learning more about how he experienced things I took for granted.

"Well then he can show me how he dances to it," she said, and pulled him out of the booth and onto the dance floor.

They were in the middle of the song when Tray and Amelia showed up with Amelia's friend Felicia in tow. Felicia and Amelia were friends with occasional benefits, and Amelia and Tray were both Pam's fuck buddies. It was a complicated and dramatic circle of confusion. Personally, I always thought there was mad chemistry between Tray and Amelia, but they insisted that they were just friends.

"Where's Pam?" Amelia asked.

I pointed to the dance floor.

"Who the hell is that?" Tray asked as he sat down.

"His name is Eric, he's my friend, and he's deaf. He can read lips pretty well though, so just don't talk too fast when you speak to him," I explained.

"He's deaf?" Felicia asked, and I nodded. "That's a shame. He's really hot."

"What, you mean him being deaf makes you not attracted to him?" I asked. That was completely ridiculous.

"Well yeah. How's he supposed to hear my demands in bed?"

"Felicia..." Tray sighed. "Shut up."

"What? I'm just saying-"

"Felicia!" Amelia snapped. "Why don't you go get us some beer?"

"Fine," she huffed, then stomped off to the bar.

Felicia was a bit like the dark horse of our little group of friends. None of us really enjoyed her company, but she'd been friends with Amelia since they were kids, so we just dealt with her.

When the song ended, Eric and Pam came back to the table full of smiles.

"Everyone, this is my friend Eric, and Eric, this is Amelia, and this is Tray," I said, pointing at the two in question. Eric smiled and shook both their hands, and Amelia scooted over so he could sit down.

"Do you want another beer?" Pam asked Eric, and he nodded as he finished off his first.

Ten or fifteen later, and Pam was hanging all over Eric in the backseat of our car, giggling and nudging my seat with her knee as she made out with Eric's neck. He was drunk as a skunk, and not really reciprocating, but not stopping her either.

As soon as we all got into the apartment, I took Eric's car keys. The way Pam was going he was going to stay the night anyway, but I wasn't taking any chances. It didn't take long for them to disappear into Pam's room, and before the noises could even start I was in my pajamas with earbuds firmly in place. There was no way I was listening to _that_.

The next morning I woke up with one bud still in my ear, and the cord wrapped around my arm. I'd managed to pop the earphones from my ipod, which I'd kicked to the floor. I rolled out of bed, and into the shower, and once I was removed of bar stench, I headed out to the kitchen to fix myself some breakfast.

I was just finishing up my scrambled eggs and buttering my toast when Eric padded into the kitchen. He was only wearing his boxers, and a white tank. I was a bit stunned to see just how much bulk he had underneath the clothes.

_Morning_, he signed.

"Good morning," I said. "Hungry?"

He shook his head vigorously, then held it in his hands.

"Want some aspirin?" I asked, and he nodded.

I got him a glass of water and passed him the pill bottle, then I waited until he swallowed so I could say what I needed to. I'd been thinking on it all morning, and knew it just had to be said.

"I'm going to tell you something serious, so pay attention," I said, and he nodded. "I don't know what happened between you and Pam last night, and I don't really want to know. If it's serious between you, and you really like her, then I'll bite my tongue, but if it's just a casual thing, please let it end with last night, okay? I know it's selfish of me to request, but Pam already has two regular fuck buddies, and she doesn't need a third, least of all my other best friend."

By the time I was done, Eric was staring at me like I had two heads. I wasn't sure if that meant I'd completely missed the mark, or if he thought I was a jerk for it. His reply didn't really help either, since all he did was nod. Then he made the motions like he was writing on paper in air so I could find some for him since his was probably still in his pants from the night before. I went to the desk and pulled out our grocery list paper, and handed it to him with a pen.

_So I'm your best friend, huh?_

He had a cheeky smile when he handed it to me, and I smiled right back. He was great at taking my mind off of unpleasant things. It was how he managed to be such a great teacher. When I'd get too frustrated with something, he'd get my mind off it, and smoothly glide into something else.

"Yeah, you are. The best guy one at the very least," I said, and he wrote again.

_You're my best friend, too._

Because I can be a total sap, his words hit me right in my heart, and I teared up before I could get ahold of myself. Eric chuckled at me, sipped his coffee, then nudged me as he walked past to head back to Pam's room. He came back out a few minutes later, fully dressed, and sat with me at the table while I ate some breakfast.

"Do you have to work today?" I asked him.

_Later this afternoon_, he signed.

"I understood you!"

_Well I am a good teacher_, he wrote down on the paper in front of him with 'am' underlined.

"So humble," I joked.

After I finished up breakfast, Eric and I watched some cartoons, with captions, until Pam came stumbling out of her room. She didn't pay any attention to us as she walked to the kitchen, and a moment later she ran back through with her hand covering her mouth just before she commenced barfing in the bathroom.

"Whoops. I left some eggs in the skillet. Eggs are the thing that gets to her with a hangover," I explained to Eric.

Eric shrugged and signed what I think was, _She shouldn't drink so much anyway._

**Eight Months Later...**

"I met someone," I spoke and signed. Eric had just arrived at our favorite restaurant for lunch, and I couldn't hold back the news.

_Who? A guy?_

"Yeah. His name is Quinn. He bartends at some club that Pam went to, and she introduced us. He asked me out on a date."

My signing wasn't anywhere near perfect, and I usually got some things mixed up, but I was good enough that Eric could understand me, and getting better.

_Good luck then. I hear bartenders are kind of fussy._

"Jerk."

_You love me._

"Yeah, yeah," I laughed.

The truth was that Eric's approval meant a lot to me. He'd been an almost daily fixture in my life for nearly a year, and him getting along with the guy I was dating was important.

"If it goes well, I want to invite him to come out with all of us."

_Okay. Do you want me to approve the guy or something?_

"Kind of. I want your opinion. It would mean a lot to me."

_Just go on a date with the guy. I'll be honest with you when I meet him._

"Thank you," I said, and I meant it.

That night Quinn was going to meet me at the bar after we closed, then take me to a late night dinner so we could talk. I didn't really know what to think when Pam introduced us. He was attractive; tall, muscular, bald, with almost pansy-colored eyes. But I wasn't able to get a feel for his personality. Hopefully I would on our date.

Eric and I talked all through lunch, and he used the opportunity to correct me some and help me out. It was a slow learning process, but I was acing the class with Eric's help. I wondered if it was cheating sometimes to have him help me, but then I just thought of it as tutoring. Anyone could hire a tutor, I was just lucky enough to have one as a friend. Regardless, I was having Eric come to class with me so he could see me present my final. I was going to perform a song in sign language. Thankfully I wouldn't have to sing along with it, no one would want to hear that. Since Niall knew Eric, he told me it would be fine to have him watch.

We hugged when we parted ways, and I promised to text Eric to let him know how the date went. I swear he was a more attentive friend than Pam at times. Mostly she just liked to dress me for work, which she was sure to do that night, hence the girls being on full display when Quinn came to pick me up.

To my surprise, he managed not to stare at them the entire time. That won him points towards a second date. Honestly, the only reasons I agreed to a second date were that I was, one; lonely, and two; horny. I hadn't been with anyone since Bill, and now that I was more used to my schedule, I thought I could give a relationship another try.

So that night, after Quinn dropped me off at my place, I sent Eric a text that said, _He scored a second date :) See you tomorrow!_

And just before I went to bed, I got one back.

_Lucky guy :)_


	6. Confidence

**Chapter Six - Confidence  
**

Sookie had a new boyfriend. I was still getting used to it since I didn't really like the guy. My crush on Sookie had slightly diminished over time, like crushes tend to do when nothing is happening on either side, and now we were just friends; just really good friends. And while it wasn't the ideal situation as far as what I had wanted, it was still something I wouldn't give up for the world.

That didn't mean I couldn't hate the guy she was with. He was a douche. I'd never met Bill, the guy she was dating when we first met, so I didn't know if this was a pattern for her or not. All I knew was that when she wasn't looking, the guy ogled her, _and_ every other female in sight, like they porn stars. Apparently subtlety wasn't in his extremely limited vernacular, nor was it in him to remember Sookie's name, since it definitely wasn't the same as a talking pig called 'babe.' Pam hated him too. I asked her why she even introduced them, and she claimed that he was different before his and Sookie's first date, and now he was letting his ass show.

My relationship with Pam was actually awesome. We'd both gotten too drunk the night we met, and made out a little in her room, but I passed out when she tried to do a striptease. I woke up on the bed, and found Pam on the floor, still half dressed.

We talked about it after, and both agreed that we would just remain friends with no benefits - which was just what was called for, really, since it would have led to a whole new set of complications. Crowded complications too, since she seemed to have a range of friends with various benefits. I didn't need to just be another number on her rotation. Apparently Sookie had given Pam the same request she gave me. It wasn't unreasonable, and really, I didn't like Pam enough in that way to have a relationship with her. She wasn't interested either.

Since then, we'd just become friends who had once made out when we were drunk. It wasn't a big deal to us. Outside of Sookie, Pam was my only other good friend. She was encouraging me to find a girlfriend. Well, in Pam's mind she was encouraging me to get laid. I hadn't met anyone I was really interested in.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I pulled it out to check it. It was a text from Sookie.

**Are you ready? I'm almost there.**

I sent her back one letting her know I would be waiting for her outside, then got my shoes on, and headed out. We were going to her ASL class so I could watch her present her final. Sookie was going to perform a song in sign language, but she would be in a group with her classmates.

Sookie waved at me as she pulled up, and I ran around to the other side and got in.

_Are you nervous?_ I signed.

All she could do was nod.

_Don't be. Just focus on me, and you'll be fine._

"Right, like focusing on you will make me less nervous," she signed, rolled her eyes, and then started driving again, effectively ending the conversation.

It took about ten minutes to get to her class, and we had a little spare time before it started during which she took me to Niall. It was wonderful to see him again, and we hugged before jumping right into a conversation about how I was and what I'd been doing.

_I took your advice and moved out of my aunt's house. I live alone now, and it's not so bad._

"That's wonderful, Eric," he signed. "And I see you are dating Miss Stackhouse."

_What? No, we're not dating. Just friends._

"My mistake," he said with a smile. "I'm about to start the class, but feel free to sit anywhere."

I looked for Sookie and made my way to her. She was talking to a small group of other students, both signing and speaking. It was a rule in Niall's class, she'd told me. When you are in his classroom, you sign, and speak. It helps the learning process, and makes it become second nature.

I noticed a pretty redhead in another group casting glances at me often, but didn't think much of it. I assumed I was just the new guy in the room and she probably wondered who I was. Sookie introduced me to her classmates, and I was able to quickly see that her having me as a tutor definitely helped if the skills of her friends was any indication.

When Niall called the class to attention, Sookie pulled me over and had me sit next to her. I looked around a moment and saw the redhead looking at me again, so I offered her a smile and a small wave. She blushed and turned her head to focus on what Niall was saying. I couldn't be totally certain, but I was pretty sure I had just flirted.

After a few announcements, Niall called the first group up to perform their song. Sookie wasn't in that group, and she got rather fidgety watching them, so I took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. She squeezed back, then patted my knee to let me know that she'd be just fine. The next group up included the redhead, who didn't take her eyes off me for the entire thing. I'll be honest, it was kind of hot in a way.

Sookie's group was up next, and I forgot all about the redhead as I watched her sign better than any of the other five students in her group. It was a proud moment, and I was so happy she got through it without passing out that I stood up to give her a hug before she sat back down.

They all had to take a small written test after that, so I left Sookie's side and caught up more with Niall until the class was over. He gave me some information about a few potential jobs, and I doubted I would seriously look into any of them, but it would be worth it to see if one of them interested me.

The students were allowed to leave as they finished their tests, so when Sookie handed hers in, we left the classroom together. As soon as we were in the hall, she exploded with energy and began signing, asking me how she did, and what I thought.

_Fantastic,_ I signed. _You were wonderful! I'm very proud of you._

"Let's go get some celebratory ice cream," she signed, and tucked her arm into mine, but as we started walking, she stopped suddenly and looked over her shoulder.

We turned around, and I saw the redhead from her class walking up to us.

"Eric, this is Sophie," Sookie signed. "Sophie, this is my friend, Eric."

"Hello, Eric," Sophie signed, then turned to Sookie and spoke without signing, and I couldn't get a clear read on her lips.

"Okay, Eric, I'll be right back," Sookie signed to me. She headed back down the hall to her classroom, leaving me alone with the red head, who was now eyeing me up and down curiously.

"Are you two dating?" Sophie asked me, signing again.

_No, we're friends,_ I signed back.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked, and I shook my head.

"Would you like to take me to dinner tonight?"

I was pretty surprised by her forwardness, but then I thought, well, she's attractive, and she obviously finds me attractive. I'm single, she's single. Why the hell not?

And that was the train of thought that led me to invite Sophie along for ice cream, which led to she and I hanging out after Sookie went to work, which led to dinner at some fancy restaurant Sophie picked.

"Do you work out often?" she asked. Her signing was as good as Sookie's, so it was really easy to communicate with her.

_Not really. I lift really heavy boxes a lot, and I run, but that's it._

"Well you look really good," she smiled.

_Thank you,_ I signed. She'd been complimenting me all day, which was... nice. I wasn't really used to the attention, and here I was getting it from a hot woman. That never happened. It was a nice change of pace, and after dinner, she surprised me by saying the most forward thing she'd said all night.

"I want to have sex with you."

And that was how I ended the day naked and sweaty on my bed next to Sophie.

It was one hell of a day.

~oOo~

Eric... sweet, kind, thoughtful, awesome Eric, was dating Sophie Ann, the biggest bitch I'd ever met. She actually seemed nice and normal when she was around him, but it had to be an act, because I had never seen her that nice to anyone before. Not even Niall. I also knew for a fact that she only took ASL because her father made her take a college course, and she was told it would be easy since she knew French.

When Eric invited her to join us for ice cream, I almost smacked him, but then I saw the way he was around her. He smiled more, and let her touch his arm and brush his hair away from his face. It was... flirty. I'd never seen him like that. Even though I thought she was a bitch, she wasn't really doing anything wrong with Eric, so I didn't feel too bad when I left them alone to go to work.

That was, until I met Eric for breakfast the next afternoon and little miss Sophie was with him, holding his hand, and doing the walk of shame.

Well, fuck me.

* * *

**A/N: **

Sorry for the wait, guys! Got a little lost, and had a hectic week, but thanks to a kickass friend with a great brain, I'm back on track. Thanks for reading! **  
**


	7. Competition

**Chapter Seven - Competition**

"Sookie..." Sophie greeted me as they sat down at the table.

"Um, hi... both of you," I spoke and signed, which had become second nature around Eric.

"Eric and I are together now, isn't that wonderful?" Sophie asked me, but didn't sign, which was rude to Eric, since he couldn't see her lips.

"That's very nice," I said.

_Have you ordered yet? _Eric asked me.

"Yeah, I ordered for both of us, but I didn't know Sophie would be coming."

"It's okay, I'll just ask for some fruit anyway," she said, wrapping her arms around Eric's bicep and snuggling into his shoulder.

He smiled down at the top of her head in a sweet way, with adoration. I tried to ignore the tiny sting in my gut when I saw it. He never looked at anyone like that but me, I realized. For a moment I wondered if that meant that he liked me in that way, and in that moment my heart fluttered with the thought, but then it passed as I realized that he'd have asked me out if he did.

"So... What are you two up to today?" I asked, feeling more than a little awkward.

_Sophie has to go after we eat, and I have work, but we'll both be at the club tonight._

"Good, Quinn will be there," I said, and Eric's expression darkened. I knew he didn't care much for Quinn, but I hoped that he would come around, especially if Quinn and I became more serious. Eric was okay with Quinn after they met the first time, so I'd thought Quinn had his approval, but after that he just seemed to hate Quinn's guts.

Eric said nothing, and lucky for him and his attitude, our food came. Sophie asked the waitress for a grapefruit, and Eric and I dug in.

After breakfast I gave Eric a quick hug and told them both I'd see them that night, then I headed back to my apartment. Frustrated didn't even begin to describe how I was feeling. I didn't understand how he could be such a sweet, single guy for so long, then break that habit with someone like Sophie.

By the time Pam came out of her room, I'd thoroughly cleaned half the apartment, which was what I did when I was bothered by something. I cleaned.

"Whoa, what happened to you? You haven't cleaned this much in a while," Pam said as she plopped down on the couch.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" I ranted as I cleaned the glass of the window in the living room.

"Sook, it's early, use names."

"Eric! First he invites that bitch Sophie from my class to come along with us for ice cream, and then he brings her to breakfast today, a walk of shame breakfast."

"And you care because..."

That made me pause. Why the hell did I care so much? I didn't like Eric in that way, it wasn't like I wanted him for myself.

"Well... she's just... Sophie's all wrong for him is all. She's such a selfish bitch, she probably thinks fucking him is charity or something."

"Right, cause it's not like there's no other reason a girl would want to have sex with Eric. He's not handsome, or kind, or sweet and attentive... the only reason a girl could possibly want to fuck him is because she feels sorry for him."

I sighed, and went over to sit down in the recliner.

"You're right, I shouldn't have said that. I'm not sure what my problem is."

"You're attracted to Eric, that's what. I'm not saying you should act on it or anything, but it doesn't change that you do feel for him that way on some level. You want what's best for him, and that's fine, but remember that he has to make his own mistakes too."

"Gee Pam, you're so wise when you wake up."

She sighed and stood up. "Take my advice or not, I don't care. I'm going to take a shower."

After she left the room, I worked my frustrations all through the living room until it was time to get ready for work. Work that night wasn't too bad, but after Quinn showed up it seemed like I wasn't getting as many tips.

"Quinn, would you mind going to sit with Eric when he gets here? I think your presence is affecting my intake," I asked him after a really good-looking guy who'd been flirting with me all night suddenly wouldn't make eye contact when he ordered a refill, and kept side-eyeing Quinn.

"How is me sitting here making you lose money?"

"I don't know, but people stopped tipping about a half hour after you sat down. What do you think would happen if I went to your bar and sat there all night sending threatening looks to your female customers?"

His eyes narrowed, and he nodded his bald head. "I see your point. I just don't want anyone messing with you."

"I've been doing this a while, Quinn. I know how to handle myself."

I walked down the bar a bit to take care of a customer, and saw Eric and Sophie walk in. She was severely overdressed for the establishment, and looked down her nose at everyone there. Eric, however, looked like the proud man to have such a beautiful woman on his arm.

I watched them walk up to Quinn, and thankfully he went with them to sit down in a nearby booth. Eric came back up to the bar to get drinks and say hello.

"Good night?" I asked.

He nodded and signed, _I really like her._

I forced myself to smile and said, "I'm happy for you."

He smiled back and took his drinks back to the table, but not before leaving a tip in my jar with a wink. I laughed at him and got back to work. We were just about to hit our second wave as the late night partiers came in to get their nights started.

I got busy again, and since Quinn was no longer sitting at the bar, my tip jar was filling up quite nicely. But that was until I noticed what was happening with him. I looked over at their table and I could practically see the tension in the air. He and Eric looked like they wanted to kill each other with their eyes.

I wanted to go see what the problem was, but I was just too busy, so I flagged Pam down and asked her to go eavesdrop. When she came back ten minutes later all she said was, "I don't know what the fuck happened, but Eric hates baldy."

"What? Pam!" I said, but she was already off to check on her tables.

About a minute later Quinn was back in his spot at the bar, and Eric and Sophie were walking out the door.

Motherfucker.

"What the hell happened?" I asked Quinn.

"Nothing happened," he said, and chugged a beer.

"I have never seen Eric look that pissed. Something happened."

"It sounds an awful lot like you're accusing me of something."

"I'm not accusing anyone of anything, I just want to know why my friend and my boyfriend seem to hate each other."

"Is it really important for us to get along?" he asked, and I put my hands on my hips.

"Yes, it is."

"Then I'll try to get along with him, for you," he pointed out unnecessarily. I knew it was for me already.

"Thank you," I said, then sighed. "Look, I think I'm going to be too tired to hang out tonight, why don't you go on without me?"

He sighed, like I was more hassle than he bargained for, but then he surprised me, and leaned forward to give me a very gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

I nodded and promised to call him, then he left. When I got home that night, I had been stewing for a while on the situation between Eric and Quinn. In fact, I was quite annoyed with Eric. Quinn wasn't a bad guy. Sophie on the other hand... and I was perfectly kind to her, why couldn't he be nice to Quinn for me?

After making a snap decision, I grabbed my keys, hollered to Pam that I was going out, then drove over to Eric's apartment. I waited patiently for him to come answer the door since I knew it may take a few minutes for him to feel the vibrations from the doorbell if he was sleeping, but then he answered with his toothbrush still in his mouth.

"We need to talk," I said, and signed before walking past him into his living room. "Are we alone?"

_Yes, I took Sophie home after we left the bar, _he signed. _Let me go rinse, and we'll talk._

I nodded and paced the living room while waiting for him to return, which he did a minute later.

_What's up? _he asked.

"What happened between you and Quinn tonight?"

His eyes narrowed a bit, and his lips formed a thin, tight line.

_Nothing, why?_

"Don't lie to me, Eric. I saw the way you were looking at him."

_You want the truth? I think Quinn is an asshole, and I think you are too good for him._

"Excuse me?"

_He's a pig, Sookie! He was ogling the waitresses, other women, and Sophie._

"I have never seen Quinn look at another woman. And you know, Sophie was letting a lot hang out," I accused, thankful that he couldn't hear my catty tone. His eyes narrowed even more, and his breathing picked up.

_Do you have a problem with Sophie? _

"Yes, I think she's a bitch, an uppity bitch, and I think she's using you."

Eric was speechless for a moment, and I knew then that I had likely crossed a line. I was just about to apologize when he started in on me. Signing fast, and aggressively. I had to struggle to keep up with what he was saying.

_Kiss my ass, Sookie. Are you jealous or something? Does Sophie have what you want? She's never been anything but nice to me, and at least she wants me. _

I kept trying to interrupt him by saying "That's ridiculous," or something similar, but he wouldn't let me speak, he just kept going. And really, he wasn't wrong.

_I've always tried to be nice to the guys you date even though they're often scumbags, so why can't you do the same for me? I will repay the favor. Quinn is a jerk. He is only after one thing, and he will break up with you as soon as you give it up. _

Well, that pissed me off.

"So you think I'm some easy tramp?"

_No, I just know guys like that. As soon as you sleep with him, he will become an ass and break your heart._

"Oh yeah? Well I'm smarter than you give me credit for."

Somehow, during the argument, we'd gotten as close to each other as possible without smacking hands while signing, and I was suddenly aware of just how hot he was when he was angry. The tension between us was thick. All I could see were his lips, just a mere foot of space between his and mine, and god help me, I leaned in to kiss him.

He leaned in too, for just a split second before he shook his head and took a step back. I realized how fucked up kissing him at that moment would be, and before either of us could make a bad situation worse, I signed that I was sorry, turned on my heel, and left.

~o0o~

I almost kissed her. It was something I'd wanted for so long, but just before I let it happen, I remembered that we weren't together, we were with other people, and angry wasn't what I wanted to be when it finally happened. Maybe it was because I'd built our first kiss up in my head so much that the circumstances just wouldn't do. I wanted it to be romantic, and telling, and I wanted her to fall in love with me when it happened. None of those things would happen if we kissed now.

God, I was angry. Why now? Why would she suddenly decide to show jealousy when I found someone I liked. She had never indicated that she wanted me in that way, and then all of a sudden Sophie was using me? I tried to give her the benefit of the doubt that maybe she really never liked Sophie and was just looking out for me, but then I remembered Quinn. I never liked him, and I still had the decency not to tell her about it.

When she left, I wanted her to go. Nothing good would have happened if she'd stayed. We needed space, to cool down, to think. I couldn't fall asleep for a while, so instead I lay there and thought about everything. To give Sookie some credit, I thought about her accusations against Sophie. Was it possible that she was using me? She did ask for sex the very night she met me. But then, if she just wanted sex, why did she stay? Why did she go out with me again? Why did she give me oral when I dropped her off? It was a rather selfless thing to give and not expect reciprocation, right? No, Sophie wasn't using me. She liked me. She had already called me her boyfriend, and I liked it. I like being a significant other. It was nice being wanted in that way.

Did I think Sophie and I would be together forever? No. She was nice, and pretty, but we didn't really have a lot in common as far as I could tell. We would probably be together until one of us tired of the other, and then I'd go back to being single and probably pining over Sookie again. Or maybe if Sookie was single, I'd ask her out. In fact, when I realized that Sophie was likely just a passing fancy, I came to the conclusion that I was probably the one using her.

I understood then that Sookie was looking at it from her own personal viewpoint, and Sookie was a woman that saw all relationships in this romantic light. When two people were together, they were together to see if they were compatible for marriage, for a life together. So if she thought Sophie was using me, she would be upset about that. I couldn't fault her for that, but I would probably have to explain some things to her.

After I thought it all through, I felt a lot better about the situation, and even thought we could get past our almost-kiss with ease. We just had to sit down and talk about it. So before I rolled over and went to sleep, I sent her a text.

**I'm sorry about tonight. Can we talk tomorrow sometime? **

She didn't respond right away, so I assumed she was sleeping and rolled over to do the same.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get this out to you. It's been some crazy times lately. Thank you for sticking with me! **


	8. Apologies

**Chapter Eight - Apologies  
**

When I woke up the next afternoon, I checked my phone as I laid in bed. It always helped me wake up if I knew there were calls or texts to return. There were two texts, one from Quinn, and one from Eric. Quinn's was just a simple apology and asking if he could see me tonight, and Eric's said he wanted to talk. I texted him back first.

**Of course we can talk. Usual place?**

Then I texted Quinn back.

**I have to work tonight, but I'm not closing, so we can get together after?**

If things went well with both of them, then maybe tomorrow would be a better day. My phone beeped at me when I rolled out of bed, so I checked to see which one had texted me back. Not surprisingly, it was Eric.

**Yes. For lunch?**

I smiled and replied, **Of course. See you in an hour.**

I showered quickly, and got dressed, then headed out to meet Eric. He was already there when I arrived, and he'd already ordered for us. I loved that he knew I'd not be in the greatest mood, and as such, would want pancakes. When I was in a better mood, it was always some form of eggs.

"Hi," I signed as I sat down.

_Thank you for coming_, he signed.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm so sorry about last night. I never should have said what I did about Sophie, and I certainly shouldn't have tried to kiss you. I don't know what I was thinking."

_Are you done?_ he signed with a smile, and I nodded sheepishly. _You don't have to apologize. I understand why you said what you did, but in the future, just try to let me make my own mistakes. What Sophie and I have isn't serious, and I know that. I would still like to enjoy my time with her. I hope that you know deep down that what you have with Quinn isn't going to last forever either, and you should decide if it's worth sticking with him or ending it now._

Well... that was straightforward. When I didn't respond, he continued.

_Just think about it. Do you really see yourself with him forever? The only thing you two have in common is bartending._

"I really don't know what I see in my future, but I do know that I don't think I'll be with Quinn forever. I just... I haven't really given him a chance, Eric. We've only been dating for a month. He'll be at the bar again tonight, can you get along with him?"

_He has to earn my respect, Sookie. He doesn't have it with what I've seen of him. I don't like him, and I won't pretend to like him, but I can be civil to him, so long as he respects you._

"That's fair," I said. "Will you be bringing Sophie tonight?"

_I hope to, and I hope that you will return the favor and be civil to her. She hasn't done anything wrong._

"Okay."

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

I was just handing over the reigns to the other bartender when Quinn came in. It seemed silly to pour my tips right back into alcohol at my own place of employment, but it really was the best bar around, and all my friends hung out there. Tray and Amelia came in with Felicia, and Eric and Sophie showed up shortly after. I felt better about him and Sophie after our talk. Eric viewed his relationship with her much differently than I tended to view mine. He knew it wouldn't last. He had no illusions about a ring, a tux, and kids.

It made me really think about my relationship with Quinn, too. Was bartending really all we had in common like Eric claimed? I had only agreed to a second date because he was cute, and acted like a gentleman. Had he since then though? In a way, but it seemed like after around the third date he started getting a little more handsy with me, and always seemed to be angling for sex. He hadn't gotten any yet, and the more I thought about it, the more I was convinced that perhaps he shouldn't. I was with Quinn because I was lonely, and I had a need for companionship with a man who wasn't just a friend. I certainly wasn't dependent on a man, I just wanted one available. Maybe that was wrong of me. Maybe I just needed to be on my own for a while.

"So, Sookie," Quinn said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as he led me to the dance floor. "You got out of work early tonight, we're having some drinks, it's been like two months..."

"It's been a month, and what's your point?" I asked, stopping before we entered the crowded floor of awful dancers.

"Has it only been a month? It feels like so much more to me, which is why maybe we should seal the deal."

"Really, Quinn? Seal the deal? That's just how to get a girl in the mood. Excuse me, I need to use the ladies room."

I left him standing there before he could say anything, and took the trip to the full bathroom to attempt clearing my thoughts. There was really only one thing I knew for sure. I was done with Quinn. Completely. It was frustrating knowing Eric was right, and that he read Quinn so easily, but then again, it wasn't really a bad thing to have a good, intuitive friend in my life who would be honest with me. I'd have to take him to dinner as a thank you.

When I came out of the bathroom I searched for a tall, bald head, and made my way towards it. I mean, the guy was bald... really, self? Then, before I reached him, I finally saw what Eric knew. Quinn was a sleaze. He was checking out one girl's rack and slapping a waitress on the ass as she walked past. That was it.

"Quinn, I need to talk to you," I said loud enough for him to hear me. He turned around in surprise, and then smiled.

"Sure, babe."

"I just wanted to tell you that you're free to go hit on that waitress whose ass you just slapped."

"Excuse me?"

"We've dated a month, and I still don't want to sleep with you. It's pointless for us to keep dating. You're free, go enjoy it, since, clearly, you want to anyway."

"What the hell, Sookie!" he yelled, and I turned to walk away. I wasn't looking to get into a public screaming match with him. Unfortunately, he followed.

"Did that retard tell you something about me?" he asked, which made a cold chill run up my spine. If he was referring to Eric, I'd kill him.

"What did you just say?" I asked, turning again to face him. We had been almost to the table, and everyone could see us at this point.

"I asked if your friend, the fucking retard, told you-" he started, and stopped abruptly when my open palm connected with his big, stupid face.

My hand stung, but I felt very, very satisfied.

"Don't you ever call him that again!" I yelled, then turned and headed for the table again before I kicked him.

Tray, Eric, and Amelia were all standing up, ready to come and help me if I needed. Sophie and Felicia were chatting happily in the booth. You find out who your friends are, I guess. When I got to the table, Eric asked me if I was okay, but before I could answer Quinn was turning me around roughly.

"What the fuck did you slap me for? You're nothing but a big cock tease, you fucking cunt!"

Before I could even react I saw a fist come around me and pop Quinn right in the eye. He jumped back and I turned to see Eric with his fist clenched, his eyes huge, and looking angrier than I'd ever seen him. I didn't turn around again, but I did hear Tray move quickly and growl at Quinn, "Just leave, asshole. Stop embarrassing yourself."

A moment later, Tray put his hand on my shoulder and asked if I was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He just doesn't take breakups well. I'm more worried about Eric's hand," I said, and lifted the hand in question by his wrist.

He finally met my eyes then, and his expression said it all. He was apologizing for hitting Quinn, but he wasn't really sorry.

"It's okay," I said, and gave him a hug.

Eric was barely able to hug me back before Sophie shot out of the booth and pulled him away from me.

"Oh your poor hand! I hope it's okay. Let's get you home, and I'll make it all better," she insisted with a voice full of implication, then led him away. I offered him a small wave when he looked back, but as soon as they were gone I wanted to cry.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

I was alarmed when Sookie was storming back to the table, and when she hauled off and slapped Quinn across the face, I stood up, ready to attack him if he hit her back. I wasn't sure what he'd done to earn that slap, but she wasn't easy on him. Then, when she got to us, he put his hands on her, handled her roughly, then proceeded to insult her.

I didn't even think before I made a fist and punched him in the eye. If I'd read his lips correctly, he'd called her a cock tease, and a cunt. Not only were neither true, and not only do you just not say things like that to a woman, but you definitely don't say that to Sookie. Not in front of me.

I was a little peeved that Sophie didn't give me time to tell Sookie goodbye before pulling me out of the bar. I wanted to talk to her, ask her if she was okay, and to find out what happened, but on the drive back to my apartment, I got a text from her.

**I'm fine, I promise. We'll talk tomorrow over brunch, okay? Go enjoy the rest of your night. xoxo**

After sending her back a quick affirmative for brunch, I took a deep breath and smiled. All in all, things were better. My best friend was finally rid of her douche-bag boyfriend, and I was about to get lucky.

Which brought me to Sophie... I looked over at her in the driver's seat, singing along to whatever she had playing on the radio. She had the music up so loud I could feel the vibrations in my feet, and through the seat. I wondered if she had a bad singing voice. I didn't much like being a passenger with Sophie driving. She completely ignored me, whereas Sookie would leave the music turned down, and try to engage me as much as possible while driving. And when Sookie really liked a song that was playing, she'd turn it up, then finger-spell the title and artist for me so I'd know what it was.

Before I knew it, Sophie was parking the car at my building. I'd let myself get too lost in my thoughts, thoughts about Sookie... I shook my head slightly before getting out of the car. I had a girlfriend I needed to be thinking about, one that was hot, and ready to take me to bed.

Yup, life was pretty good for Eric Northman.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter! Unfortunately I'm probably just going to be one of those super slow updaters until I get all my current ongoing stories completed. When the muse goes, the writing slows. Thanks for sticking with me if you're still here!**


	9. Everything in Balance

**Chapter Nine - Everything in Balance**

The next morning I woke up and rolled over to find that I was alone in bed. It shouldn't have surprised me, but it definitely didn't help the awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. After a couple rounds with Sophie, all I could think about was the events at the bar. I shouldn't have left Sookie like that. Sure, the idea of getting laid sounded nice at the time, and because it did I let myself believe that my friend was fine, but I knew that wasn't true.

I realized that the text she sent me was probably meant to make me feel better about leaving, and I felt even more like a jerk. Unfortunately, there wasn't really anything I could do about it now, but I decided to leave early and meet Sookie at her place before we went to eat.

It took ten minutes of knocking on the door for someone to finally answer, and that someone was what looked like Zombie Pam. Mornings really didn't agree with her.

It looked like she shouted, "WHAT?" at me, and I remembered that she didn't know sign language. I'd left my pencil and paper in my car, so I mimed out writing for her. She glared at me for a moment, and then turned around and went back into the apartment. I assumed she meant for me to follow, so I went in after her, closing the door behind me.

I found her at the desk in the living room corner, where she was digging into a drawer. When she found some paper and a pen, she went to the coffee table and kneeled in front of it. I did the same on the other side, and she simply glared more as she gestured to the items.

_Where is Sookie? _I wrote. Just the simple fact that Pam had been the one to answer the door told me that Sookie wasn't home.

"I don't know," she said to me. Pam was great about annunciating her words, which made her one of my favorite non-signers to talk to.

_Didn't she come home with you last night? _

"No, after you left she started drinking some, and this guy from a band that plays at the bar showed up. They were having a nice time, and I felt like she needed it, so I left on my own."

My brow furrowed in confusion.

_And she didn't come home?_

"Nope."

_Has she called? How could you just leave her there?_

"I don't know, how could you just leave her there? At least I was looking out for her, not leaving to get laid."

That answer earned her a glare of my own.

_Thanks so much for all your help, Pam. When she gets in, could you please tell her to text me?_

"Sure, now could you leave so I can get back to my beauty rest?"

I shook my head and stood up, and then Pam had to get one last dig in.

"Your handwriting is atrocious, by the way," she smirked. I just smiled as I flipped her the bird, then showed myself out.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

My head was pounding, and I was extremely uncomfortable. My eyes opened, and as soon as they focused I shot up from wherever I was laying. A couch, in a completely unfamiliar apartment. It looked like a guy's place, since there were dirty dishes and socks everywhere, and it looked like it hadn't been dusted in a year.

I looked down and thankfully noted that I was still fully clothed, shoes and all, so hopefully I hadn't gone totally skanky though I'd still be doing the walk of shame to brunch with Eric.

Brunch. Shit, what time was it? I started looking around for my purse, but couldn't find it anywhere. On the verge on panicking, I was startled by a deep voice behind me.

"Oh hey, you're up."

I jumped and turned to find myself staring at Alcide Herveaux, dressed in a pair of flannel pants, and a white t-shirt. His hair was everywhere, and he was smiling at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Did you sleep alright? You passed out on the couch, so I just covered you up."

"What happened last night?" I asked, keeping the coffee table between me and him. I was still rather freaked out.

"Are you one of those drunks that doesn't remember anything the morning after?"

"When I drink tequila, I am."

"Oh yeah, you were drinking that," he chuckled. "I saw you at the bar, and we hung out for a while, but your ride bailed, so I offered to take you home, but then you got us lost and couldn't remember your address, so I brought you here. When we got in, you bee-lined for the couch and passed out. Nothing happened, I promise. We didn't even kiss."

"Where is my purse?" I asked.

"I don't remember you bringing it in, actually. It's probably still in my truck. Let me slip some shoes on and we can go down and get it," he said, and doubled back down the hall. When he re-emerged he was wearing a pair of Spongebob slippers, and I had to fight to keep from giggling at him.

"It's okay to laugh," he said. "My niece got them for me for Christmas. They're quite comfortable, actually."

I gave into the laughter as he led me out of his apartment, and down into the parking lot. Alcide was on the second floor of his building. Just as he thought, my purse was sitting on the floorboard of his truck, and I immediately went for my phone. It was almost dead, but I was able to see a bunch of texts from Eric, and send him one back saying that I'd be at the restaurant for brunch before it died.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked Alcide. He gave me the address, and I was glad that it was within walking distance of the diner. "I have to meet a friend for brunch, and he's worried himself sick over where I was, so I should go. I… Thank you, for taking care of me, and not taking advantage of the situation."

"I wouldn't do something like that. I have a sister, and a niece, and I'd kill anyone who did that to them," he assured me, making me smile. Not at the thought of him killing someone, but because I knew he was telling the truth. "Hey, where is the diner you're going? I can drive you."

"It's only like seven blocks. I can walk."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm guessing that you're nursing one hell of a hangover, and walking seven blocks in humidity isn't going to be fun. I'd be happy to give you a ride there. And if your friend is already worried, then it'll just mean he'll see you're alright that much sooner."

Well… I couldn't really argue with him on that one.

"A ride would be really nice, Alcide. Thank you," I said.

He smiled and went around to unlock his door and then climbed into the cab. I climbed into the passenger side, and then we were off.

"I really appreciate this. If there's anything I can do…"

"Well, I'm assuming you don't remember me asking last night now, so I'll just ask again. My band is playing at the bar again next weekend, and I wondered if you'd like to have a very early morning dinner with me after the bar closes."

"Oh. Um, I'm sure I was really enthused about that last night, but I'd just broken up with someone, and I think I just need to be single for a while."

Alcide kind of deflated at my words, but still smiled.

"Yeah, you told me about that guy. I understand why you want to wait. I suppose I'll just have to settle for hoping we're both single again when next we meet."

I smiled at him. Alcide was a really nice guy, but our timing was awful, and I was way too embarrassed by how he must have seen me acting to agree to date him just yet. Like he said, we'd just have to hope that when the time was right, we'd both be ready.

When he pulled up outside the diner, I saw Eric waiting out front.

"Thank you for the ride, Alcide. I'd love to invite you to join us, but…"

"No, it's okay. I have get with the guys to practice in about an hour anyway."

"Okay, um…" God, this was awkward. "I guess I'll see you at the bar next weekend."

"Yup," he smiled.

To make the situation even more awkward, my hungover brain thought it would be a good idea if I leaned over and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you for taking care of me. You're a great guy."

"Thanks. You better go though, your friend looks like he's about to come over here and punch me."

"Whoops. Yeah, he doesn't know what happened. I better go explain. Bye, Alcide," I said, and climbed out of his truck.

Alcide waved as he drove off, and I made my way to Eric, who was already walking towards me, signing.

_Are you okay? What happened? Who was that?_

"Eric, calm down. I'm okay, but I have a headache, and you're not helping that right now," I signed. "Let's go in and order, and I'll explain."

Before I could even take a step past him, his arms were around me, wrapping me in a crushing hug that didn't do much to help the headache, but did amazing things for my heart. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a good squeeze back.

_Tell me everything, _he signed once we'd sat down and ordered. He got his usual giant omlette and short stack, and I got a greasy burger and fries for my head.

"I got drunk, so I don't remember much, but I guess Pam left me at the bar with Alcide, and he offered to drive me home, but I was so messed up that I couldn't give good directions, so he took me back to his place, and I passed out on the couch," I explained, quite slowly too, since my signing was apparently awful with a hangover. "I woke up, fully dressed, no worse for the wear, but with an awful headache. I'm fine. Alcide was a total gentleman."

Eric nodded, seemed to collect himself, then signed, _I may have gotten onto Pam for leaving you there. I'll have to apologize because I'm no better. I'm sorry for last night. I shouldn't have left like I did._

"It's okay," I said.

_No. I wasn't being a good friend. And what if it wasn't that man who took you home? What if it was someone who would have hurt you? I would never be able to forgive myself._

I reached across the table and squeezed both his hands as I spoke, thankful that he could read my lips.

"You have to stop thinking that way. I'm fine. I'm not hurt, and I'm not that upset with you for leaving. It's water under the bridge, okay?"

He nodded and smiled, then glanced down at his hands to tell me to let them go so he could talk again.

"Sorry," I laughed, pulling my hands away.

_I really am sorry about what happened with Quinn. _

"Oh hush, you really want to say 'I told you so,' admit it," I signed back.

_A little bit, but only a little. He was very rude to you. That's why I punched him._

"I know, and I appreciate you looking out for me. He deserved it."

_You're not mad at me for hitting him?_

"Nope. It was actually kind of funny, in retrospect. I don't know why I stayed with him so long."

Eric only smirked in response, and then our food came. I groaned when I cut my big, greasy burger in half, and took a huge bite. There was nothing better to cure a hangover than spending time with a friend, and a plate of greasy food.

"Actually, I've made a decision," I said after I'd finished the first half. Eric gave me a look to continue. "No more men. No more dating. And when I decide to date again, it won't be someone I meet at the bar. I just want to be alone for a while. I don't need a relationship to be complete."

He smiled, and set his fork down.

_I'm happy for you. But don't turn into one of those hermit hipster feminist women or we can't be friends. _

I laughed, and signed, "I promise that when I'm ready to date again, you'll be the first to know."

_What? Why me?_ he signed, looking a bit … well, I couldn't really place it. Slightly panicked?

"Because you're my best friend, and I'm going to hope you'll know a nice guy you can set me up with."

_Oh, _he recovered. _I'll see what I can do. _

He started to reach for his fork again, but then he smirked, and signed more.

_But maybe by then I'll finally have you head over heels for yours truly. _

"Ha! Sophie really has turned you into a cocky bastard, hasn't she?"

He grinned more and nodded, we both laughed about it, and then we finished our meals. All was in balance again in our relationship. I just hoped we could continue to dance around in that balance without tipping the scales over for good.

**Once again, sorry for the delay. Thank you for sticking around. I hope you enjoyed it. And a big thank you to the couple of readers who recently found the story and asked quite nicely for a new chapter. I appreciate everyone's patience so much! **


	10. Annnnd We Have A Clinger

**Chapter Ten – Annnnd We Have a Clinger**

_I'm going to get more popcorn, _Eric signed to us, then got up and went into his kitchen, taking the empty popcorn bowl with him.

As soon as he was out of the room, Sophie glared at me, and started her bitch routine.

"You know, it would be nice if you'd let Eric and I have movie night alone for once," she snipped.

"_He_ invited me, Sophie. I think he wants me here," I snipped right back.

"He's just being polite. He feels bad that you don't have someone, and he thinks you're lonely."

"I'm pretty sure he knows better than that, but thanks for trying." I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a bad friend. Shouldn't you want him to be happy? He'd be happier if he and I were alone right now."

"Ugh, you're such a little cun-" I cut off my words with a smile when I saw Eric head back in with a new bowl of popcorn.

He settled on the couch between us, put his feet up on the coffee table, and set the bowl in his lap. My hand and his were in it right away, and Sophie just gave us both a look of disgust before excusing herself to use the bathroom, probably to narf up what little popcorn she'd eaten out of the first bowl.

As soon as the bathroom door closed, Eric sat up and started signing quickly at me.

_Sookie, I'm going crazy! When she got here tonight, she went into my room and sprayed my pillows with her perfume. And she set all these scented candles around the apartment. _

"I was wondering why it smelled like vanilla and lavender in here," I signed back, highly amused. Those two smells were disgusting on their own, and together? Gross.

_How do I get her to stop?_

"Um … tell her to stop."

He only glared at me, and before he could respond the bathroom door opened again. Sophie sat back down on the couch, only this time she made a point to snuggle up to Eric and lay her head on his shoulder. I wanted to laugh, because I knew he hated that shit. He didn't mind snuggling, is what he told me, but he definitely minded her clinging to him like a leech while he was trying to watch a movie and eat popcorn.

The rest of the movie was watched in a tense silence. For me, it was amusing at first, but then I just felt bad for my friend. Sophie kept shifting around next to him, finding new ways to be touching him, whether it was running her fingers through his hair, or drawing her fingers up and down his thigh. Eric was clearly uncomfortable with her doing it, especially in front of someone else.

At that point, I understood their relationship quite well, and I was no longer jealous. Eric was in it for the sex, and Sophie was just a lonely person who finally found a guy willing to put up with her clingy-ness if it got him laid. I'd tried to tell Eric that he could have his pick of so many women at the bar if he just wanted sex, but he always refused. He said that he didn't want to do the casual one-night stand thing. I wasn't sure if the trade-off of Sophie was any better though. Sure, he got laid on the regular, but he also had to deal with the potential bunny-boiler to the left putting months worth of tampons in his bathroom, and changing his plaid comforter out with her ugly ass pink one.

As soon as the movie was over Sophie started yawning dramatically, trying to get the point across that she wanted me to leave. I probably should have been a bitch and offered to play cards or something, but I really was getting tired, and I didn't really want to stick around Sophie any longer than I had to. I made my excuses, offered to help clean up, which was always declined by Eric, and then I headed home.

**EPOV**

"Finally alone," Sophie said, and immediately started tugging at my clothes when Sookie was gone.

_I thought you were tired, _I signed.

"I always get a sudden burst of energy when we're alone. I want you," she signed, badly, then tried to kiss me.

I gently pushed her back, and replied, _I really am tired though, so I want to clean up and go to bed. _

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "You never want to have sex anymore."

It wasn't entirely true. I did want to have sex, but I didn't want to use her just for sex, and since I'd stopped enjoying her company it felt wrong to do it. It had been almost a month since we'd last had sex, though, and I wondered if I should just do it, but then I remembered the hideous pink comforter she put in my room. . .

_Maybe it's time we had a talk._

Instantly, her lips formed a tight line, and she crossed her arms over her chest. When she refused to sign with me, I knew she was pissed.

"About what?" she asked.

_Sophie, I enjoyed the time we have had together, and I think you're a great person, but you and I aren't right together._

"Excuse me? Aren't right together? You're breaking up with me? Oh my God, I can feel the jagged pieces of my broken heart hitting my lungs."

_What? _Why was she always so dramatic?

"Oh fuck you! I was the best thing that ever happened to you!"

She started storming around, gathering her things. I thought I'd be helpful and get her a box, but all that did was make her start crying in hysterics. I felt bad, I really did, but I also knew that as soon as she was out the door I'd be relieved. It was nice having that other person in your life, but not one who escalated to Stage 9 clinging that quickly.

It took her two trips to get everything down to her car, if that tells you anything, and before she stormed out with the box full of tampons and candles, she decided it would be fun to slap me across the face.

"You'll miss me, but don't even think about calling," she said, flipped me the bird, and finally left.

I was right, about the relief. It felt like the weight of the world was off my shoulders. The first thing I did was send Sookie a text message.

**I finally pulled the plug. **

I knew she'd be happy about it. She'd been telling me for over a month about how as soon as she and Sophie were alone, Sophie would turn into an epic "cuntmonster" to her, but I had a hard time believing that since she was always so nice when I was there. It wasn't that surprising to me now. My phone vibrated in my hand, and I pulled up the new text.

_About time! Are you okay though? Do I need to come back?_

**I'm fine, I promise. It was time. I'll come by the bar tomorrow night though.**

_See you then. Night! _

Visiting the bar while Sookie worked had become quite fun since she'd made her "no men" decision a couple of months ago. It was like she suddenly had a supersized man magnet on her, and managed to get hit on many more times in a night than she was used to. At first, she stood firm with her decision, but in the last week or so I could tell she was starting to waver. I reminded her of it a lot though, in support. Pam certainly didn't support it. She kept sending guys to Sookie. It did get her bigger tips though.

Sophie had knocked quite a few things over while she was getting all her shit together, so I straightened things up, loaded the dishwasher, and then I climbed into bed with my awesome plaid comforter.

The next day I had work, and was able to have a nice supper after before heading to the bar to meet up with Sookie. It was band night, and I wasn't sure who was playing, but it usually meant Sookie got to sneak out from behind the bar and dance a few songs with me since they had an extra bartender on band nights that could handle it.

"Hey there, single guy!" she greeted when she saw me. "How does it feel?"

_Less suffocating, _I signed, and she laughed as she set my regular in front of me. _Tray and Amelia coming tonight?_

"Yeah, the Lounge Flies are playing tonight, they'll be here."

I didn't miss the smile behind her eyes when she told me the band name. She was hoping to see that guy from the band, the bassist.

_You going to get out from behind there and dance with me tonight?_

"As long as you're not out there living up the new singledom, of course I will," she teased.

I highly doubted I'd be dancing with anyone else. I rarely did. Instead I got in our regular booth and waited for Tray and Amelia to show up. They did, about twenty minutes later, with Felicia in tow. I really didn't like her. She was attractive physically, but that was about it. And I really didn't understand how Amelia could have a casual sex thing going with both Felicia and Pam when it was obvious to me that she and Tray were perfect for each other.

They all got drinks and Tray and I talked while Amelia caught up with Sookie at the bar, and Felicia texted. But once the band started playing, Tray and Ames were out on the dance floor, Felicia found some random guy to rub up on, and I made my way to the bar so I could wait for it to slow down enough to pull Sookie off to the side so we could dance too.

**SPOV**

Dancing with Eric was always fun. We didn't go up to the dance floor so that I could hop back behind the bar if I needed to, so it was like we were in our own world. He could still feel the beat, and we were comfortable enough with each other that dancing came naturally. And we weren't afraid to laugh at ourselves, or any silly dance moves we might do. It was freeing, and totally relaxing to just let go and be me.

I only had to stop once to go help catch up behind the bar, and Eric and I got in a good five songs worth of dancing. He had to be at work in the morning to fill in for someone, so when the band neared the end of their set, he said his goodbyes and left. Shortly after that, Pam sauntered up to the bar with a smirk.

"What?" I asked.

"Mt. Bassist was staring at you all night," she said.

"Mt. Bassist, Pam? Really?"

"He's huge, it works. And don't act like you're not interested. It's time for you to get back in the game. You're getting lonely, and he's been consistently interested."

"We'll see…"

She rolled her eyes, loaded up her tray with refills, and took off again to the VIP section. The band finished about a half hour later and people starting slowly migrating out. And then Mt. Bassist himself made his way to my section of bar.

"Long time, no see," he said as he sat down, smiling.

"No kidding," I agreed. "Want a beer?"

"Please."

"Y'all were great tonight," I said.

"Thank you. You ah … seemed to enjoy the music. I saw you dancing with that guy."

"I love your music, and so does my best friend, so we danced together," I said, giving him a wink.

"So does this mean you and I are finally both single and emotionally available at the right time?" he asked, hopefully.

"I think it might."

Oh Jesus, what was I saying? Suddenly the prospect of dating seemed huge and scary. Was that because I was afraid of dating, or because I knew the potential for something really wonderful and long-term with Alcide was great? All I could do was take a flying leap and hope I didn't break a limb when I hit the ground.

"Sookie, would you like to have a very late dinner and/or early breakfast with me when you get off work?" he asked.

I paused for dramatic effect, and just when he started to fidget, I gave in.

"I would love to," I smiled. "I get off work around two."

"Then I will pick you up then," he said, grinning back at me. Alcide took his beer and went to help the rest of the band pack up, and by the time they were done, so was I.

"Are you ready?" Alcide asked when I was gathering the towels to take to the back.

"Yeah, I just have to run these back and I'll be out," I told him, and calmly walked towards the employees only door. As soon as I was behind it though, I ran right to the employee locker room to see if Pam was in there.

"Thank God you're here!" I almost shouted when I saw her closing her locker.

"Um, yeah, I was about to come get you since it's time to go home now," she said. "Why do you look out of breath?"

"Alcide asked me out on a date and I said yes and he's waiting on me," I explained quickly.

"Thank FUCK! Please go get some so you will stop being anal about everything."

"I need your help," I said, ignoring her comments. I wasn't anal, I was particular. "Do I look okay? Is my bartender outfit too revealing for a first date? How's my hair?"

"Your hair is flawless, you look hot, and if you're that set on not banging him tonight then make it clear you don't do so on a first date. Your outfit is irrelevant. Clothes don't speak, they can't ask for it."

I took a deep breath, and then wrapped my arms around her.

"As much as you annoy me at times, you're still an awesome friend," I said.

"Yay me, now let me go so I can go home. And I expect you to be home in the morning."

"You know I will be."

Pam left, and I used the bathroom and freshened myself up a bit before heading back out to meet Alcide.

"Ready?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I thought we'd just find a 24-hour diner or something, if that's okay. Your friend told me to have you home by 4:30. She's kind of scary."

I laughed, "She can be. A diner sounds perfect. I know a good one too."

We walked out to his now-familiar truck, and he unlocked my door and helped me climb in before heading over to his side. I reached across the cab and unlocked his door for him, and he thanked me when he climbed in.

"I gotta admit, I can't believe you finally said yes," he said as he buckled up and started his truck. "I was starting to think the timing would never be right."

"I'm just glad you kept trying."

"What can I say, when I feel a connection I want to take a shot and see where it goes. And sometimes I want to take a few shots and keep hoping for a 'yes.'"

"Didn't you ever hear that the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting the same results?" I teased.

"If trying many times for the chance to be your boyfriend makes me insane, then I'll gladly take that label," he said.

I swear my blush must have reached my hairline.

**So the SoS bug has bitten me again. I hope to have more of this up again soon! Thank you all for commenting and sticking with me, it means a lot! **


	11. Just A Kiss

**Chapter 11 – Just a Kiss**

"Farthest you've ever traveled from home?" I asked, dipping another fry into our shared plate of ketchup.

"New York, once. I took the bus, which was awful. Just me, a backpack of clothes, and my guitar. I only did it to say I did it, but I'm glad I did. I saw how huge the world is just by visiting one city. Same question."

I blushed and hung my head. "I've never been out of the state."

"Really?"

"Really. All my family has always been here, and we just didn't ever leave."

"I'll have to take you to Mississippi sometime then," he smiled. "It's not New York, but it's not Louisiana."

My blush intensified again, and the smile that hadn't left my face in an hour widened. My smitten was totally showing.

"Your question," I said.

"How old were you when you had your first relationship?"

"Twenty, and it was in college, you?"

"Seventeen, high school sweetheart, but it ended when we went off to college."

"What did you go to college for?" I asked.

"I went for business, for two years, but I dropped out because it wasn't what I wanted to do with my life. I love music, and even if I never make it big I figure that if I'm doing something I love then it's not a waste of my life."

I smiled, yet again. "That's a very nice way to look at it."

"I'm a positive person," he grinned, dipping another fry into ketchup and popping it into his mouth.

"My question," I said. "We're getting to the big issues here."

"Oh boy," he said, rubbing his hands together. "Bring it on."

"Political views?"

"I'm not any specific party, but I'm definitely more liberal than conservative."

"Same," I said.

"Okay, big issue, big issue… Where do you stand on abortion?"

"Pro-Choice, you?"

"No uterus, no opinion," he laughed. "But I do believe what a woman does with her body is up to her."

"Good man. Do you want kids?"

"I do want to be a father someday, if the right woman comes along. You?"

"As of right now in my life, I can't see myself being a mom, but I'm not opposed to it either. I think if it happens, it happens, and I hope it's with someone I can see myself raising a child with."

"Are you religious?" he asked.

"I grew up going to church every Sunday, and I believe in God still, I just don't think a person has to go to church to get into heaven anymore."

"I never went to church growing up," he admitted. "My mom is a Christian, and she taught us about God and Jesus, but made it clear that it was up to us what we believed. Now I guess I'm agnostic. Does that matter to you?"

"No," I shook my head. "I think if I was a die-hard or something it would, but it really doesn't."

"Whose question is it?" he asked.

"Mine. Hmm… What are you doing on Tuesday afternoon?"

"Interesting question. As of now I have no plans, why?"

"How would you like to meet me here to have lunch? And then if you have no plans that evening, maybe a movie?"

"I would like that very much, but I have bad news," he said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, that counts as three questions, so I get to lightning round you."

I laughed and threw a fry at him. "Ass!"

"Prepare yourself," he said, so I took a deep breath.

"Ready."

"What's one thing you hate with a passion?"

"Snuggies."

"Favorite book?"

"Harry Potter series. They're magical."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"No," I said, then paused and said, "Have you?"

"No," he answered.

We both stared at each other for a moment, until Alcide broke the silence by chuckling.

"You really hate Snuggies with a passion?"

"Ugh," I groaned. "How dumb do you have to be that you can't work a blanket? Please don't tell me you own one."

"Well…"

"Seriously?"

"Calm down, I don't ever use it. My niece gave it to me when she got me the Spongebob slippers."

"Oh, well that's cute then," I smiled. He did look adorable in those slippers.

"I see how it is."

"I love little kids. I wish my brother would have some so I could spoil them rotten."

"That is always fun. Nothing like giving a kid a sugar high and sending them home for their parents to deal with."

"So evil, but I'd do it to my brother as payback for various childhood wickedness."

We were finally down to the last two fries, so we each ate one, then Alcide insisted on paying the bill. I left the tip on the table, and then we went back out to his truck.

"This was a lot of fun," I said when he started the engine and pulled onto the road.

"It was. I'm looking forward to Tuesday. I do have a question though."

"I thought the question and answer portion of the evening was over," I teased.

"Ahh, but this is a serious one."

"Shoot."

"What's the rule about how long you have to date someone before you can call them your girlfriend?"

I was grinning like a fool on the outside, and on the inside I was jumping up and down on my childhood bed screaming, 'He wants me to be his girlfriend!'

"I think that depends, really. If you ask a girl to be your girlfriend, then ask her on a date, then she already has the title. But if you ask her on a date first, I think it takes at least three before titles are given out."

"And if the guy has tried twice before to date her, and this is the third time, does that mean he can go ahead and call her his girlfriend?"

"I think maybe he should ask her if she wants to be called that," I said, still smiling wide.

"Sookie," he said, quite seriously. "May I call you my girlfriend?"

"Hmm, I don't know if we've been dating long enough."

"S-Seriously?" he asked, glancing at me quickly. I let out the laugh I was holding in.

"Yes, you may call me your girlfriend, but I get to call you my boyfriend."

"Deal."

"Why do I feel like I just made an agreement with a boy in grade school over giving him my dessert for his veggie?"

Alcide laughed, and then his laughter tapered off. "I have one more question."

"Okay."

"The guy you were dancing with, that was the same guy you were meeting for breakfast that day I took you, right?"

"Yes, that was the same guy. His name is Eric, and he's my best friend. If you have any issues with that, you need to tell me now."

I was surprised I hadn't really had to deal with this until now, but Quinn had been the only guy I'd really dated since Bill, and he never saw Eric as a threat that I knew of. There was absolutely no question for me though, if Alcide had a problem with me being friends with Eric, then we simply wouldn't date.

"As long as there are no romantic feelings there, I don't mind your best friend being a guy," he said as though he was choosing his words carefully.

"I think I should probably go full disclosure here and tell you that Eric and I almost shared a kiss once, but it was a one-time thing we worked through, and we're just friends now."

"As long as you're just friends, I'm okay with it."

"Good. And you should also know that he's deaf. He can read lips though, so just annunciate and make sure he can see your mouth. I can translate for him or he'll write down his responses."

"He's really deaf?"

"Yes. We actually met when I yelled at him in the book store where he works because I thought he was ignoring me, but it turned out he couldn't hear me."

"Oooh, that's embarrassing," he teased.

"Yes," I laughed, "it was! But then I started a sign language class and he tutored me. We've been friends ever since."

"I'd love to meet him sometime."

"I'm sure you will soon. Besides, I need to get his impression of you," I warned.

"Impress the best friend, got it," he grinned.

We were almost to my building then, so I told him where to turn and park, and then we were at the awkward moment when decisions are made. Do I invite him up? Do I ask him to walk me up? Would he think I was inviting him up if I asked that? Or do we just end the night here, and would he be okay with that? In the end, I figured that if he tried this hard to get one date, ending it here wouldn't deter him. It felt like we had something good, something I didn't want to screw up by pushing too fast simply because I wanted to get laid.

"Thank you, for dinner, and driving me home," I said, and opened the door.

"Sookie?" Alcide asked before I started to climb out.

"Yeah?"

"May I kiss you goodnight?"

My heart? It melted, just a little.

I nodded, and he scooted closer to me on the bench seat. He tucked my hair behind my ear, and then let his hand linger, brushing my cheek with his thumb as he said, "I've been wanting to do this for a long, long time."

Then he was kissing me. His lips were full, and surprisingly soft, and they moved against my own with an understated hunger that made me appreciate knowing he was holding back. Just as the kiss started to really heat up, Alcide broke it.

"Just a kiss," he said. "That's all I wanted."

Sleep was the only thing that removed the smile from my face that night. I couldn't wait to see him again.

**Hi again! I hope you're still enjoying this. Thank you all for reading and commenting! You make this all worth it :)**** To everyone who celebrates Thanksgiving, I hope you have a peaceful one! **


End file.
